fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Surai's Valentine's Day
(Scene is Surai’s bedroom) Surai: WHY DID JACKIE LEAVE JIMMY LIKE THAT?! WHYYY (cries) (Blackout enters her room) Blackout: Why are you- Surai: (Throws a box of tissues at Blackout) LEAVE NOW Blackout: Are you watching romantic movies..? Surai: Yes. And I wish my life was like that.. Blackout: But you can get romantic with your husband remember- Surai: Lets not talk about that okay? (Blows nose and exits room) Anywho, its Valentine’s Day and I have nothing to do. Blackout: Find something to do. Surai: Like what? I’m all alone, my parents took my kids to a festival.. I’m stick here with your lonely, single a**.. Blackout: Isn’t The same guy that hosted The New Year’s thing that you lip synced on hosting a Valentine’s Day special as well? Surai: :o I FOROGT. I’m going to crash it. And I always sing live. I sing there as well. :D I come up with the greatest ideas. (Leaves the house) Blackout: But I came up with tha- (Scene is a park) Host: ISN’T THIS GREAT?! COUPLES ARE HANGING OUT, RIDING RIDES, KISSING, EXCHANGING GIFTS, I LOVE IT. Surai: (Appears behind him) AND I LOVE IT TOO. Host: (Gasps) EVERYBODY, ITS SURAI. HOW ARE YOU FEELING ON THIS WONDERFUL DAY? Surai: It’s great (Fake smile) Host: AND LETS GO OUT TO THE CROWD (Surai and the Host walk around and talk to people) Surai: How do you make Valentine’s Day special for your partner sir? Man: Well, I try to do something for my beloved wife every single year. And I change it up too. Surai: And you ma’am? Woman: I love my husband just not on this day, but every day of my live. We’ve been married for.. 40 something years. (They make out on camera) Host: 40 YEARS? THAT IS SPECTACULAR. (They continue to make-out) Surai: Awww.. (Tries not to cry) ANYWHO. Young couple. How do you make time to love your partner? Teenage Boy: I spend time with her every day, and try to make her feel special. Surai: That’s sweet. NOW WE’RE GOING ON A COMMERICAL AND WHEN WE COME BACK I WILL BE PERFORMING LIVE. DON’T TOCUH THAT DIAL. Host: Dial? This isn’t the 1970s.. Surai: (Gets ready to preform) Host: You’re on in 15.. Are you sure you want to go out there? Surai: Yeah I’m ready. :D Host: AND WE’RE BACK WITH A SPECIAL SURPRISE PERFORMANCE BY THE ONE AND THE ONLY.. SURAI.. (Crowd cheers) Surai: Its been said and done, every beautiful thought’s been already sung.. (Crowd cheers louder) Surai: You are beautiful, like a dream come alive incredible, centerfold, miracle, lyrical.. (Pauses for a few seconds) Surai: I love you like a love song baby, I keep hitting re-pe-pe-pepeat.. I LOVE YOU LIKE A LOVE SONG BABY.. (Surai falls to her knees and starts to cry) I LOVE YOU.. (The crows cheers louder) Surai: NO ONE COMPARES YOU STAND ALONE, TO EVERY RECORD I OWN.. MUSIC TO MY HEART THAT’S WHAT YOU ARE… I SONG THAT GOES ON AND OOONNNN (Surai stops singing and lays on the stage floor crying while the band plays the music) Host: AN UNUSAL TURN OF EVENTS, SURAI BREAKS DOWN WHILE SINGING. IS SHE OKAY? DID THE SPIRIT OF VALENTINE’S DAY RUIN HER SINGING? WAS SHE LIP SYNCING? FIND OUT ON THE 5 O’CLOCK NEWS WHICH I WILL BE HOSTING. GOODBYE EVERYBODY!